My Valentine
by Captain Cosmic
Summary: AU. Ichigo has always hated Valentines day, but will a certain raven haired new student change his mind? Or will he always hate the love filled holiday?
1. The new girl

Ichigo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, just like he did every school day.

He let out a loud groan as he got up from his bed and began to get dressed in his school uniform.

After getting dressed, he went to the bathroom, to brush his teeth. He then put on his bookbag and headed downstairs, into the kitchen where he is greeted by his younger sister.

"Good morning onii-chan." Yuzu exclaimed while eating her cereal.

"Morning." Ichigo said calmly.

"Where's Karin and dad?" He asked curiously.

"Dad went to work early, and Karin's new boyfriend walked her to school, it's valentines day after all." She said smiling.

"Karin has a boyfriend.?" Ichigo asked curious.

"Yea, I heard he's just as tough as she is." She said giggling.

"Ah, well I gotta get to school." Ichigo said yawning.

"Skipping breakfast?" Yuzu asked.

"Not very hungry." Ichigo replied while heading for the door.

"Bye." Ichigo yelled behind him.

"Bye." Yuzu yelled back.

"Pointless holiday." Ichigo thought to himself while leaving the house.

Ichigo closed the door behind him, and headed for Karakura High School with his hands in his pockets, the sun shining over a blue sky, perfect day for anyone celebrating valentines day. About halfway there he is interupted by his very excentric friend Keigo.

"Oy Ichigo, wait up!" Keigo yelled, trying to catch up to his orange haired friend.

Eventually catching up to him, Keigo out of breath, began to speak as they walked to school.

"Great day huh, can you feel it Ichigo, love is in the air, the day I finally ask out the beautiful busty Orihime!" Keigo exclaimed spinning while walking.

"How could she possibly say no on a day like this, with a mood so strong!" He continued.

"Where's Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked

"He's walking to school with his girlfriend." Keigo said sounding a bit upset

Keigo and Mizuiro were Ichigo's best friends.

"But forget about him, check this out." He said, excited.

Keigo, takes something out of his right pocket, a pack of condoms.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

Keigo puts them back into his pocket.

"Im serious as can be Ichigo." Keigo said, sure of himself.

"Once I proclaim my love for her by asking her to be my valentine, and she falls into my arms, I will then take her home and make her the women she deserves to be." He said, a perverted grin on his face.

"I can't believe I hang out with this guy." Ichigo thought to himself.

"What about you Ichigo?Who's the lady of your choice?" Keigo said, his grin getting wider.

"I'm not a big fan of the holiday." Ichigo said, the same old scowel that seemed to be permenently stuck on his face making an apperance.

"Then I will find you one! I swear it" Keigo said, looking as excited as ever

"Thanks but I'm good, I really dont care for the holiday." Ichigo said seriously.

"You're talking crazy, everyone needs a valentine, and I will find you one!" keigo said proudly.

They finally approached the school, walking further there were people making out and holding hands all around the parking lot and into the school, only further irritating Ichigo, reminding him why he hated the holiday as much as he did.

"Thank God." Ichigo thiought to himself

They enter the school, splitting up going to their different first periods.

"Talk to ya later Ichigo, remember what I said!" Keigo yelled as they seperated.

"See ya" Ichigo mumbled as they walked off in different directions.

* * *

First period

Ichigo walks into class and takes his seat next to Mizuiro, who is smiling at his latest girlfriend Momo.

"Isin't she beautiful" Mizuiro said, staring at her as if she was something he had never laid eyes upon.

Before Ichigo could answer Mizuiro continues.

"You know, I usually go for older women but she's an exception." He said quietly.

"She's really something." Ichigo said, staring into his desk as if it was staring back.

The bell rings signaling the start of class.

The teacher Mr Skler a tall man with short brown hair begins to write algebraic equations on the chalk board.

He then turns to face the class.

"Can anyone tell me how to begin to solve this problem?" He points to one of the problems written on the board.

The teacher is interrupted by a knock on the door, he opens it and a a petite young girl with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes walks into the room.

"Ah yes, class this is our new student Rukia Kuchki, please show her a warm welcome to our school." Mr Skyler sid with a smile.

"She's beautiful." Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the raven haired girl, when she returned the gaze he quickly looked away.

"Please take a seat anywhere you would like" He said kindly to the new student.

Rukia walks up to the empty seat next to Ichigo and sits, guys staring at the pretty new student.

"Why next to me?" Ichigo thought, as Mr Skyler seemed to ramble on about algebra which at this point Ichigo could care less for.

After class, Ichigo went to retrieve the things he needed for his next class, While opening his locker he notices Rukia is having trouble with her's a few lockers away.

He walks up to her.

"Hey, you uh need some help with that?" Ichigo asked nervously

"No it's fine I got it" Rukia said determined, still tugging on the handle, she then let go of it.

"Here you just have to tug on it a bit" Ichigo said pulling the lockers handle, his arm slipped from the handle causing him to elbow Rukia in the chest.

"**Agh!"** Rukia yelled angrily, holding her chest.

"I'm sorry, are you okay? You really should have stood back."

"I told you I didn't need any help!" Rukia yelled, sounding angrier than before.

"Your welcome." Ichigo said, now angry as well

Rukia knees Ichigo in the stomach.

"**Damn it" **Ichigo yelled, grabbing his stomach, and bending over in pain.

Students stop and stare at the argument.

"Whats your problem? Ichigo asked now frustrated and feeling pain

"You!" Rukia yelled, walking away with her book and notebook skipping. a visit to her troublesome locker.

Students scatter as the bell rings.

"I really hate Valentines day" Ichigo mumbled to himself.


	2. Perverts and trouble

Ichigo opened his locker, and put away the books he had just used. He then headed for his next class late.

Second period...

Ichigo opens the classroom door and walks in, his teacher Mrs Ora confronts him.

Mrs Ora is a women of average height, with long blonde hair and glasses.

"Tardiness is unacceptable in my class Mr Kurosaki." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry, something happed." Ichigo said, frustration in his voice.

"Something happend is hardly an excuse, you owe me ten minuets after school, now take a seat." Mrs Ora responded.

Ichigo sighs, taking his usual seat next to keigo.

The teacher began to ramble on about a short story, Ichigo didn't care, his thoughts were of a short raven haired girl.

"What happend?" Keigo wisperd to Ichigo curious as to why his friend was late.

"Long story, I really don't feel like talking about it." Ichigo wisperd back angrily.

"Well this is it, the moment I proclaim my love to Orihime!" Keigo wisperd.

He points to Orihime, who is sitting a few seats down from them.

"Good luck" Ichigo wisperd back.

"I wont need it, I wrote her a poem" Keigo whispered.

Keigo reaches in his right pocket for the poem, when he accidentally pulls his hand out too quickly spraying his condems all over Ichigos lap.

"Oops" Keigo said.

Ichigo is shocked, in disbelief of what had just happen.

The class turns to get a look at what happend, than they laugh.

Mrs Ora turns around, to see what the noise is about.

"Ichigo!" Mrs Ora yelled staring at the display of condoms.

"I uh." was all Ichigo could manage to say.

"Office now, and take your things with you!" Mrs Ora yelled, the class still in laughter

"Mrs it was my fault, they were mine." Keigo said trying to save his friend.

"Enough, Ichigo now go!" Mrs Ora yelled, now furious, the classes laughter getting louder.

Ichigo gets up from his seat, condoms falling onto the floor with his book and notebook, in hand and exits through the door.

"I really dont like today." Ichigo thought to himself.

While heading for the principals office, Ichigo took a sharp turn down a hallway and bumped into a familiar face, Rukia. Only he didn't just bump into her, instead his head crashed into her breasts.

He quickly pulled away, looking up at the very red, and very angry Rukia.

"You!, you perverted asshole!" Rukia yelled as she kicked Ichigo in the face, knocking him onto the hallway floor, his book and notebook, flying out of his hands and scattering onto the floor.

"**Aghk!**, seriously you're insane!" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his face, then sprang back up off of the floor.

"Just stay away from me carrot top!" Rukia yelled back.

"You're the one who needs to stay out of my way, little girl!" Ichigo yelled.

"What did you just call me?!" Rukia said in a voice full of rage, she was now more than furious.

"So you're deaf and short." Ichigo with said a sinister smirk on his face.

Rukia charged at Ichigo, about to kick him somewhere unpleasent, when they are both interupted by prinicpal Lagara, a short chubby man with balding black hair.

"What's this about?" He asked, a serious look on his face.

'He sexually abused me!" Rukia yelled pointing to Ichigo, who looked as if he had just saw a talking animal.

"What?! No I was just." Was all Ichigo managed to say.

"Both of you, in my office now" principal Lagara said cutting ichigo off, now looking frustated.

* * *

Prinipals office...

Ichigo and Rukia are sitting in chairs opposite each other, Ichigo on the right , while Rukias on the left, while the prinicpal sits at his desk in the middle of the fairly small room.

"Now I know why you were in the hall Ichigo, but why were you Ms Kuchki?" The prinicpal asked calmly.

"I wanted to complain about my locker." She said still looking angry.

"Alright, we can discuss that in a moment, but I want you both here to discuss something with you". he said, a serious look still planted on his face.

"I know you teenagers like to, how do you say get it on and all." The prinicpal said seriously, while both Ichigo and Rukia are shocked.

"Back in my time I got it on a lot, and I mean a lot, but theres a time when you have to be responsible." Ichigo and Rukia both have very disgusted faces, it reminded Ichigo of when his father tried to give him the talk.

After the akward talk with the prinicpal, Ichigo and Rukia left his office with passes to go to next period without being late, Ichigo got off the hook for the condom incident, since he was known for being a good student, and Rukia got a new locker.

He walked to his locker, to get his things out for third period and put away his notebook and book from second period, before he could open it, he heard a familiar yell behind him and turned around.

"You're kidding me, my damn locker is right next to yours"?! Rukia yelled in confusion holding her things from second period

Rukias new locker, was just to the right of Ichigos own locker.

"And you think I'm excited about it or something!? Ichigo asked angrily.

"You would be you sick pervert." Rukia said, frustrated.

Instead of getting angry, Ichigo's mind flooded with thoughs. He liked how Rukia didn't take crap from anyone, and stood up for herself. He liked how cute she looked when she got frustrated. She wasn't like most girls, which was a good thing to him.

"Hey you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna let me get to my damn locker carrot top!" Rukia yelled at the day dreaming Ichigo.

Ichigo moves away, still saying nothing admiring the petite girls beauty.

She opens her locker and puts her things inside, then closes it turning around to find Ichigo staring blankly at her.

"What?" She asked not seeming so angry anymore.

"Nothing." Ichigo said quietly.

"You're weird" She said looking confused.

"You're beautiful" he said not even realising what he had just said to the girl who had caused him trouble all day.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're really beautiful" He said still unaware of how open he was being.

"You tryin to get to sleep with me or something?" Rukia asked still very confused.

"No really, your not like most girls and uh I just think you're beautiful." Ichigo said nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Rukia blushes, suprised at what she had just heard, from the guy that's been causing her trouble all had usually refered to it as hot, or a fine piece of ass, but he was different.

"Uh, thanks I uh gotta get to class." She replied nervously.

"Yea me too." He said, thinking of how stupid he was for saying what he did.

Rukia walks off awkwardly.

Ichigo smacked himself on the head,

"God she must think I'm crazy, hell I think I'm crazy!" He thought to himself while turning around to open his locker.

"What the hell was I thinking, she must think I'm a freak she has to!" he continued to himself.

"Why do I even care, five minuets ago I couln't stand her and now I'm calling her beautiful?!"

He opens his locker and sticks his head inside.

"Dumb ass." he says out loud to himself.


	3. Will you be my Valentine?

Later at lunch time...

Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo were all sitting on the rooftop, eating lunch like they usually did, the only ones there.

"Yea, but I'm really sorry man." Keigo said, feeling guilty about what happend earlier.

"Dont' worry about it, just dont bring those to school again." Ichigo said calmly.

"Yea, I won't." Keigo said, taking a bite of his tuna sandwich.

"So Ichigo, I caught you checking out that new girl in first period, you like her or somethin?" Mizuiro asked.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, instead of answering the question.

"Huh?" Mizuiro said confused.

"Her name is Rukia." Ichigo said, still having a hard time getting the girl out of his mind.

"Oh, well do you like her?"

"No, I was just suprised she was new, we hardly get new students." Ichigo said taking a bite of his turkey and cheese sandwhich.

"You sure? Because I think I have nearly every period with her, I could try and fix something up" Mizuiro said finishing his chockolate chip cookie.

"No I'm good thanks, she's not my type." Ichigo responded quickly.

"I don't blame you, all last period, everytime the teacher went around the room asking questions she had to ask the new girl like a million times before she respond." Mizuiro said recalling the event.

"Really? What was she doing?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Day dreaming I guess, either that or shes deaf." Mizuiro said jokingly.

"Well what about you Keigo, you ask Orihime to be your valentine yet?" Mizuiro said smiling.

"No, I got distracted is all." Keigo said confidently taking the last bite of his sandwich.

"Well she has this luch period, its your perfect chance" Mizuiro said, trying to hep his friend.

"Yea, well I think I'll wait for a more romantic mood." Keigo said not sounding at all sure of himself.

"Nonsense, me and Ichigo will help you out" Mizuiro said confidently

"Right Ichigo?" Mizuiro said encouragingly

"Sure, I guess" Ichigo said finishing up his sandwhich

"Non sense, Ichigo and I will help you do it." Mizuiro said proudly.

"You really don't have to." Keigo said nervously.

"Come on, were Juniors, you don't have forever in high school." Mizuiro said, leading the group to the cafeteria.

* * *

Shortly after in the Cafeteria...

The cafeteria was packed with students, the sound of conversations all over.

"There she is" Mizuiro said, pointing to Orihime, sitting at a table with her friends.

Someone else caught Ichigo's attention, Rukia standing in the lunch line.

"I don't think its the right mood" Keigo said, trying to get out of the situation.

"Go" Mizuiro said pushing Keigo in Orihime's direction.

"They grow up so fast, huh Ichigo." Mizuiro said turning to find Ichigo missing.

"Ichigo?" He said looking around the cafeteria.

Ruika is now ahead of the line, buying her lunch.

The lunch lady, a skinny black haired women rings up her food, a ham and cheese sandwhich, a bottle of juice and chips.

"That will be 3 dollars." she said, staring at the short girl.

Rukia reaches into her purse only finding two dollars.

"I only brought two, can I just get the" She siad before being interrupted by Ichigo.

Ichigo had walked up to the counter, and placed 3 dollars on the counter, which he was going to use to get a smoothie on the way home from school.

"You don't have too do that." She said looking up at him.

"It's fine." He replied kindly.

Rukia took her lunch from the counter, and Ichigo followed her taking a seat at her table, sitting across from her.

"I'm gonna pay you back." Rukia said seriously

"You dont have to, take it as an apology for everything that happend earlier." Ichigo said, thinking of everything that had happend between them.

"Listen, about earlier I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, it just kinda came out." He said staring at the girl eat her lunch.

"It didn't freak me out dumbass, it was kinda sweet I guess." She replied, seeming embarrassed.

Ichigo let out a smile.

"Hey I was thinking and, well I guess I''ll just say it, will you be my valentine?" Ichigo said sounding more than just nervous.

"Huh?" Rukia said, sounding surprised.

"Well you know, I maybe kind of, sort of." Ichigo mutterd, looking away as if he was uncofortable with what he was saying.

"Yea, what?" Rukia said taking a bit of her sandwich.

"I like you, alright I do and I just wanted to know." Ichigo said still sounding nervous.

"Yes." Rukia said smiling.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"Yes, I'll be your valentine." Rukia said a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Great." Ichigo said, returning the smile she was showing.

"You're not like most guys, your a nice guy" Rukia said grinning.

"And you're the only girl I've met, that was able to kick my ass, like you did." Ichigo replied laughing.

She started to laugh as well.

"So what do valentines, people do?" Rukia asked curious.

"You've never had one?" Ichigo asked, suprised.

"Nope, you?" Rukia asked.

"No, I guess we'll just make it up as we go" Ichigo said smiling.

Rukia put her hand on top of his, causing him to let out a very big smile, one that he hadn't shown for a long time.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Rukia said smiling.

"Ichigo!" Keigo yelled running up to his friend, Mizuiro behind him, looking a bit down.

Rukia took her hand off of Ichigo's.

"She said yes, Orihime is my valentine!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Thats great." Ichigo said, a little frustrated his friend interupted him.

"She is going with me to that reasurant, the kojama tonight.!" He yelled proudly.

"Hey, something wrong Mizuiro?" Ichigo asked his friend, who looked like he just lost his hapiness

"It's Momo, She broke up with me for another guy, a guy who's about half my freakin height! I think his name is Toshiro or something" he said sounding angry

"Sorry about that, there's plenty of other girls you know."

"Yea I'll be alright, hey you must be Rukia is it? Where are my manners" He said to Rukia who was finishing her lunch.

"Yea, its Rukia nice to meet you" She said politely.

"Me and Keigo, will get out of your way we didn't mean to impose" he said, feeling guilty as they had interrupted something.

"Its fine" Ichigo said not really meaning it.

Keigo and Mizuiro leave.

"Sorry about that, Ichigo said."

"Not a big deal" Rukia responded.

The bell rang, lunch was over, students began to get up and leave the cafeteria, heading to their next class.

"Wanna hang out after school?" Ichigo asked.

"Yea, alright." Rukia said, her smile returning.

"You two get to class." A teacher montering the lunchroom said, a tall man with short blande hair, Rukia and Ichigo were the last students there.

The two got up from their seats, and left the cafeteria Rukia,putting her lunch tray away on the way out.

Rukia held her hand with his, on the way to their lockers, they looked up at eatch other and smiled.

"Maybe valentines day isin't so bad Ichigo thought to himself."

A/N: I hope you all have a great day, thanks for reading.


End file.
